Decadent
by ScissorSheep
Summary: "But perhaps that is what drew Sousuke to Rin in the first place. The very first time they laid eyes on each other in the pool, they were soaring through the water like birds in the sky. With care and guidance Sousuke learned and divested in everything that was Rin. His undisputed devotion had been planted that day." Sousuke finally indulges himself in Rin. Happy late birthday Sou!
1. Chapter 1

"Sousuke…" A coarse and dense moan _drags _through the air with un-filtered need and desperation. There is a kaleidoscope of pleasure fluttering along maroon red eyelashes, clumped together with the most exquisite and somehow dainty, crystal clear tears.

Sousuke lets a harsh groan roll off his kiss swollen lips, every thought solely focused on _his _Rin. The velvet rich moans that slowly caress the air, the way his muscles ripple against the strain and euphoria of being so intimate and close with Sousuke, the way Rin's rosy, plump tip produces bead after bead of pre-cum that races down his curved and engorged sex. Sousuke's hands grip tightly against the jut of the red head's hipbone and squeezes, purposefully applying enough pressure to bruise _significantly_.

_Rin… Rin… Rin…_

With every beat they moved tightly in synch with each other. Every deep thrust from Sousuke yielded a sucking force that drew him further and further inside Rin. Sousuke felt like sobbing everything was so perfect. Years and years of devotion and doting and finally the opportunity to latch and cling onto Rin forever presented itself. Everything he had ever kept locked up deep inside flourished hotly and wrapped itself possessively around Rin. To be honest his shoulder was starting to scream out at him in pain. But none of that mattered because right now… Everything he had to offer was Rin's.

He didn't mean to act on his impulses. Never really meant to selfishly divulge himself in the pleasures he had long been aching for that resided only with one person. Rin Matsuoka. He wanted to bask in everything that was truly Rin, his scent, touch, and taste, regardless of how fleeting.

"So-oh-suke…" Rin's voice penetrated through the air and permeated around the small space the bottom bunk allotted to two very grown and well-endowed teenagers.

Everything was burning hotly deep within the pool of Sousuke's gut. Oh he would devour Rin, every ounce of tender vulnerability the red head offered to him. With his hands and lips he would completely unravel his hot headed childhood friend. Bit by bit he would strip him of his shame and allow him the ability to just truly _feel_ without clamming up into himself. Guarding the soft inner tendrils of Rin's soul, his very essence.

Rin without his cool exterior or competitive personality, would always engulf the teal calm blues of Sousuke's eyes with deep scorching red passion. Without any pre-deposited thoughts of protecting his soft, inner side, Rin was able to just feel. When Rin started to regain the smallest bit of shame, he would struggle away in embarrassment, only to be lured back into the waiting arms of his dearest friend. Sousuke felt the thrill of hunting. Of course his Rin would never give up without a fight.

But perhaps that is what drew Sousuke to Rin in the first place. The very first time they laid eyes on each other in the pool, they were soaring through the water like birds in the sky. With care and guidance Sousuke learned and divested in everything that was Rin. His undisputed devotion had been planted that day. A seed that had long since consumed him with the need to utterly _spoil_ and _wreck_ his rival in every way imaginable.

At the time that they were younger the seed simply festered with childlike admiration only to bloom later in high school into an insatiable craving. The ultimate catalyst that launched his determination and set his sights and dreams into the professional world of swimming. The entire reason for every action. The reason for his borderline sadistic demeanor flourished from the bonds forged long ago. The sadistic and almost troubling need to spoil and fill every moment of every day with Rin. He was so lost in those scarlet orbs.

Even as the oceans ripped apart their physical and tangible bound, the memories and promises vaulted Sousuke to push for victory and invest every ounce of his being into training and ultimately launching himself to over exertion. Teal eyes had set their sights on the international podium, one in which he longed with such desperation to see those scorching pools of fire at his side.

It was fate that ripped and clawed that dream from the very skin on Sousuke's back. His shoulder gave. He wanted to cry to the heaven's deep frustration lacing his normally calm and relaxed voice. Everything that he had wished for and dreamed of was slowly slipping from his fingers. Just like Rin once did when he left for Australia. Sousuke would never ask him to stay. He couldn't stand in the way and selfishly demand Rin to not go. But looking back he very much so wish he had. Not to burden Rin's progress as a swimmer, but to keep his best friend to himself in an almost dark way. He wanted to reclaim his position as irreplaceable and suitable to stand at Rin's side again. Regain his confidence in their precious friendship. Regain the time they lost when Rin transferred to Iwatobi.

"Rin..." Sousuke's voice cracked softly, eyes welling up with tears that threatened to rain down upon the red head's skin. With every thrust of his hips passion radiated from Sousuke who poured his feelings into every movement, every tender caress and harsh grip flourished from the feelings that had festered for far too long inside the brunette. His injured shoulder was tender, flushed, warm to the touch, as well as heavily agitated, but none of that mattered right now.

As things had always been the only concern and focus revolving around Sousuke's mind, was Rin. He changed his grip slightly pulling Rin closer and readjusted the angle. Pulling Rin's hips towards his own Sousuke let his inhibition fly at the window and claimed Rin as his own. The change of position, regardless of how slight allowed Sousuke to sink deeper within the red head. Heady groans and hitched breaths harmonized, creating a symphony of ecstasy.

Euphoria danced gloriously down Sousuke's spine, bolted through his veins and traveled deep into the base of his member. Pearlescent beads of pre cum were milked from Sousuke with each thrust, each pull of Rin. Sousuke was so lost.

"Sous—AH! There!" Rin's thighs tightened around Sousuke's hips as his back arched gracefully off the bed, his toes curled as small tears of pleasure raced down his cheeks, Rin was breaking. Breaking in the most glorious and euphoric of ways. He felt vulnerable and open, yet for some reason it fed his arousal rather than dousing it.

"Rin…" Sousuke practically growled as his hips snapped forward aiming for the spot that lit Rin's nerves afire. They were falling apart, drowning in each other, suffocating on each other's musk strong in the air, it was intoxicating…

Sousuke's warm palm encased itself just below the sensitive hub of nerves at the tip of Rin's weeping length and languidly, tortuously slow, slid down the thick girth in his hand. Rin's eyes shot open as his mouth opened in a silent cry his hands possessively gripped the dark grey sheets below.

Rin's sharp teeth glittered in the dark room.

A pulse of excitement raced down Sousuke's spine as he imagined those teeth nibbling at the head of his profusely leaking cock.

"Oh Rin… You have no idea just what you do to me…" His voice was husky and low as he leaned in to whisper into Rin's ear who in turn shivered, red eyes bright, glassy, and blown, dilated even further at the sound of his best friend's voice. Like prey in the jaws of its hunter. And Rin wouldn't have it any other way.

Sousuke pulled back and their eyes locked. The brunette's eyes darkened considerably as his tan fingers dipped into the sensitive slit of Rin's plump head, pre cum sticking to his finger as he pulled away to wrap his hand tightly around Rin's girth stroking him at a languid pace. The gorgeous way his member twitched against skilled hands was addicting. Rin's hips thrust upwards seeking more, but Sousuke refused to comply, he wanted to torture Rin just a little, make him feel every stroke. Every pump and twist… The red head couldn't keep the small mewls the poured from his mouth. It was too much. Too perfect.

"Rin… you're mine." Sousuke's voice dipped impossibly deeper, his lips latched onto a gorgeous clavicle and sucked harshly marking his territory.

"Sousuke…" Rin's eyes fluttered shut as an intense wave of heat coiled around the pool of his gut causing a spurt of fluid to leak out of his weeping length currently at the mercy of his best friend.

Sousuke groaned deep his eyes following the fluid as it slowly dripped down his fingers. Everything was almost too much to bear, and yet somehow something was missing. Sousuke was teetering at the very edge of his release and he wanted more. More of Rin. He was selfish as the waves of pleasure crashed against the shores of his mind. On a particularly deep thrust Rin surged forward and sunk his teeth deep into the meat of Sousuke's uninjured shoulder, and that was it they were both cuming. Rin lurched and jerked as Sousuke's hand clutched his overly sensitive penis and rapidly milked every milky white rope of cum from his body.

Muscles clenched down deliciously onto the head of Sousuke's engorged penis and his essence poured into the sucking warmth that surrounded him so completely. The deep penetrating bite of Rin's teeth sending him gloriously over the edge.

They basked in the afterglow of the most intense orgasm they had ever experienced, both exhausted. Sousuke collapsed onto the bed beside Rin, both shoulders screaming with pain.

"I'm so sorry Sousuke I didn't real—" Rin's voice was silenced as tanned lips connected to his own in what Sousuke hoped would be a comforting manner.

"Rin it's ok." He smiled as they pulled away the skin on their lips sticking together slightly.

And for some reason in that moment Rin truly believed that everything was ok.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'll wait for you._

Those words spoken so calmly and smoothly created a havoc of emotions in Sousuke's heart. To hear Rin even say anything remotely along the lines would have been a privilege. Liquid words to soothe his wounds and heal his heart, fill it with the breath of a fiery angel.

Those were not the words he wanted to hear, however. Sousuke did not in any way shape or form want to drag Rin down with him. Rin needed to spend this time spreading his fresh clean and free feathers and gracefully dive into the depths of the great blue sky above him. Soar through the water and improve, it was a rough game. Slip up once and everyone starts to pass you.

Bit by bit the familiar faces of your team mates blur into a cloud of hazy forgetfulness. You're forgotten, surpassed, and immediately no longer an object of admiration. With change comes greatness or heart ache, and Sousuke truly wished Rin would see the brilliant shades the world had yet to show him. So many doors had opened for him and the world was his for the taking should he simply take that giant leap forward.

Sousuke would give the world to Rin on a golden platter if he was able to, calm his heart by telling him everything would be ok, but he would be lying, some things would never be the same. With the relinquishment of his dream came avid denial from Rin.

_It could heal, you never know._

Sousuke could only laugh bitterly. That was impossible, he had accepted it. What made the acceptance hard for him was the fact that Rin had not yet taken that step into reality with him.

Yes it was painful, having your dream ripped away from you when you've invested so much, it is the ultimate sucker punch. Yes it was painful to have to break the promises they made when they were still fresh faced and very young. Yes he wanted to stand right at Rin's side the entire way and accomplish the dream that they had sent out to accomplish together.

Some things just were not made to happen.

Sousuke desperately wished Rin would reach that conclusion.

The pitiful sad eyes his best friend gave him was so much different than the fiery molten passionate gaze he had… fell in love with so deeply. Sousuke was in pain, his heart clenching with sorrow, regret, love, admiration, and respect for the boy he had grown up with. The boy that had grown into an adult right from under his feet.

Sousuke felt like he was living with phantoms of the past. Immersed in a past riddled with regret.

There are so many things he had wished he had done.

For example he wished he had kissed Rin much sooner than the haphazard barely there kiss they shared after Sousuke and Rin learned each other's bodies from the inside out for the first time. It was a small kiss in the midst of post orgasmic haze that he sometimes wonders if Rin even remembers. Yes the small contact sent sparks rushing through his veins, and lit his cheeks with a slight flush, but he wished it had been so much more.

He wished he would have confessed his love and affection before they wildly began to rip each other's clothes off and suffocate themselves with the others presence. Yes it had been so special. But all the scars and wounds felt open and raw, like they had not been fully healed yet.

After their wild night they blatantly ignored the subject and moved on with their lives. Yes they were close, yes they were best friends, but god damn Sousuke was so tired of holding on to that title. Sousuke craved Rin like a drug, he wanted to be the most special person in his life, not some awkward fling that had escalated into a very heated release of tension that had culminated over the years. Sousuke meant it when he had claimed Rin to himself.

Rin's eyes that had once been bright with the shared dream they had, had morphed into sad depths also immersed in the phantoms of the past.

"Rin." Sousuke says simply, glancing into Rin's dull red orbs cloudy with tears that threatened to caress his pale cheek. "Don't." Sousuke wanted to yell in frustration. _We both know it's not going to happen._

As if reading his mind Rin lunged forward his fingers clenching the Samezuka jacket his best friend wore as if Sousuke would somehow disappear beneath his fingers.

"Sousuke it's what I've decided I want to do!" Rin glanced up and a small tear trickled down his cheek. "You're going to say that you don't want to hold me back, I know it, and Sousuke I know you too well! But with you right there cheering me on, being able to hold some hope is what keeps my head high! Your dream was crushed right before your eyes, how am I supposed to feel?!" Rin's voice cracked slightly.

Sousuke pulled Rin closer to him. And their lips connected.

Rin's eyes widened before slowly slipping shut. Their lives had quickly and rapidly transformed into a mosaic of various obstacles. Some they overcame, and others simply could not be overcome.

Tears now freely poured down the red head's cheeks that had flushed a sweet rosy color. Their lips danced together, discovering and by no means was it a soft kiss. Their lips moved roughly against each other, Rin slipped Sousuke's bottom lip into his mouth and bit into the soft flesh. It was rough, their teeth clicked together and before long they were battling for dominance as their tongues glided against each other eagerly. Rin almost forgot to breathe and pulled away his cheeks almost as bright as his hair.

"What was…" Before he was able to finish his sentence, Sousuke interrupted him.

"I love you." Sousuke's eyes were watery and his face held a look of determination and fire that made Rin's knees go weak and his heart beat rapidly against his chest. The tears that had ceased out of shock from the kiss returned full force. The red head's knees buckled and he slipped to the floor.

"Rin this is everything that I am, I'm giving up swimming, but I would never give up you! I don't want you chasing that part of our dream anymore. This is your dream. And I want to stand beside you and support you from the sidelines since I can no longer be a player on the board next to you…" Sousuke's breath hitched in his throat softly his face heating up, there was no going back anymore. They couldn't run away anymore. "I love you."

"I know." Rin whispered softly. "I've always known..." Sousuke bent down and pulled Rin into his arms, his tears soaking the shoulder of his jacket.

"Me too." Rin whispered his voice muffled by the jacket.

Sousuke's heart about exploded with joy, the boys spent the rest of their college life together. Rin entered international tournaments while Sousuke focused on his studies. Though their friendship was filled with hardships they still managed to overcome them, and finally were able to see past the phantoms of their past…


End file.
